An Officer Never Cries
by Demelza
Summary: Sequel to 'Every Smile You Fake'. Bosco returns home after his bail is posted at just after three in the morning, only to find a distraught phone message on his answering machine from Emily. (part two of two)
1. Part One

**An Officer Never Cries ~ Pt 1**  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
by Demelza 2002  
(demelza@tw-gateway.net)  
  
Third Watch does not in any way belong to me. Third Watch belongs to NBC, Warner Brother's, John Wells and its other owners.   
  
Thanks to Angie for being loads of inspiration, and motivating me to get these fics done! ;) Thanks!! Thanks also to everyone who reviewed 'Every Smile You Fake' and wanted to read more of the fic.  
  
Rated PG13 for content, deals with issues of spousal abuse. If content of this type offends you, please do not read.  
  
~  
  
Sequel to 'Every Smile You Fake'. An argument between Emily's parents wakes her and her brother Charlie up, only this time it ends up in the Emergency Room at Mercy Hospital. (part one of three)  
  
~  
  
  
Screaming and shouting woke Emily up. She blinked a few times, laying on her side facing her younger brother Charlie. He looked back at her with tear filled eyes. The shouting came as a constant bridge of noise from her dad, screaming at her mom to stop lying to him. Not once did she hear her mom's response, just her dad's voice. He was angry. Seriously angry. It was almost an exact recording of the night before, minus her mom's voice. Her mom had told her dad exactly how she felt, and the discussion Emily had had with her mom over a hot chocolate after her dad left made her understand why her mom wasn't speaking tonight. The way her mom had cradled her wrist flashed in Emily's mind, her dad had done that.  
  
Charlie was frightened from the sound of a plate breaking out in the kitchen area and quickly scrambled out of his bed and ran over to Emily, climbing in beside her under the covers.  
  
"Everything's gonna be all right..." Emily promised, brushing her hand through his fine brown hair. But even the trembles in her voice gave her away. She was afraid too.  
  
There was a long silence, when her dad's voice filled the air again. "Don't you walk away from me!" He shouted. The sound of flesh meeting flesh could be heard, a whimper from her mom, and suddenly a loud crashing noise, sounding like a lot of glass had been broken.  
  
"Daddy!" Emily shouted in fright. Within split moments, both she and Charlie were out of the bed and running out to the hallway, through into the living room. They both froze in their steps the moment they reached the doorway leading to the living room.  
  
"MOMMY!" Charlie screamed, running over to their mom where she lay amongst the broken coffee table. Her upper right arm bleeding badly.  
  
Emily stood there, her heart beating so fast she couldn't keep count, just looking at her mom. She didn't know how to react. Then slowly, very slowly, she turned to look at her dad. He was down on his knees, his back toward them all, sobbing. Emily took one step at a time over to him, stopping only mere inches away. She looked over her shoulder at her mom, being helped up from the table by her little brother. Blinking, taking the sight in as a permanent memory, she turned back to her dad. "Daddy?" She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Her dad turned around, tears in his eyes as he looked into hers. "I'm sorry baby." He said quietly, looking over at his wife, pain stabbing in his mind. He looked back to Emily. "Leave me!"  
  
"D-daddy..." Emily tried to speak, try ask what had happened. But he didn't reply, he only looked away, more tears flooding his eyes. She dropped her arm to her side, standing there a few moments, waiting for her dad to say something. Anything. She didn't know what she wanted to hear him say, that it had been an accident, that it was only a bad dream and she would wake up and everything would be okay. Everything seemed to slow down as she turned around. Charlie was helping their mom get seated on the edge of the sofa, and their mom was wrapping a small throw rug around her arm, in aid to stop the bleeding. As Emily came to face her mom, she blinked only once, and everything sped up, and she burst into tears. "Mommy..." she whispered through tears.  
  
Her mom 's eyes met hers. She didn't say anything, merely blinked a look of sorrow to her daughter. Her eyes held no tears, not even one.  
  
Emily slowly walked over, looking at the broken table, the small pool of her mom's blood. She blinked again--another awful memory taken--and looked at her mom. She stood right in front of her, she didn't know what to say, what to do... she didn't know what to think. "I love you..." she said softly.  
  
Her mom looked back at her, and stayed that way for a moment before tilting her head ever slightly to the left in an appreciative and loving expression. Within milliseconds, Emily slammed her full body weight into her mom in a tight embrace. "I love you!" She cried, sobbing.  
  
Her mom hugged her back, kissing her on the head, "I love you too, Emily," she replied, her voice a near whisper, "I love you too."  
  
Within a short while, Emily and Charlie were put in the truck, and their mom was driving down to Mercy Hospital. Their dad was back at home, neither parent saying a word to one another as they were leaving.  
  
The ride to the hospital was in silence, Charlie and Emily sat in the back quietly, and as they pulled into the parking lot and found a space, they climbed out of the truck and each walked at their mom's side.  
  
"Faith Yokas... I fell on the coffee table, after losing balance cleaning the living room..." Their mom had lied to the woman at the front desk. The woman seemed to know her, and said for her to go on through to exam curtain four.   
  
Their mom turned to them, "Just, wait out here... I'll be back soon,"  
  
"N-no, mommy, I'm staying with you." Emily said, clutching her mom's good hand tightly.  
  
"It's okay Em, I'll only be a short while."  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
Her mom smiled down at her, "There won't be anywhere to sit."  
  
"I don't care, I'm staying with you."  
  
"Me too." Charlie added.  
  
Nodding, Faith took Emily by the hand, and together, the three of them walked down a short corridor until they reached exam curtain four.  
  
It was at least ten minutes before a nurse came with the forms that needed to be filled in. "You fell through the coffee table?" the nurse, one Emily noticed that her mom had met on numerous occasions before. "Yokas, you've got to be more careful. First the baseball bat, now this..." The nurse turned to Emily and Charlie, "Keep an eye on your mom, she's a good cop, you're very lucky to have her for your mother."  
  
Emily just nodded, while Charlie looked over at their mom.  
  
Time seemed to take forever to pass, but around twenty minutes later, Doctor Eleanor Jannis came to treat Faith's wounds. "I'm going to wash them out with saline solution, then we'll use a local anesthetic to put in the sutures," the doctor explained.  
  
Emily stepped up closer, watching as the doctor cleaned out the wounds on her mom's arm. There were so many cuts, some were only small incisions, while other's were large gashes. It wasn't just her upper right arm that need suturing, either. Her right thigh, and lower back on the right side would need sutures also. "There are some shards of glass and splinters of wood we'll need to remove first, then we can put in the sutures."  
  
"That's fine," Faith's shaky voice replied.  
  
"Mommy..." Emily's voice trembled, watching her mom, waiting for tears to flow from her eyes. But still nothing.  
  
"Em?"  
  
"Are you going to leave daddy?"  
  
Doctor Jannis automatically looked toward Faith, "Your husband did this to you ma'am?"  
  
She looked back at the doctor, without a word she blinked, then slowly turned to her daughter. "We..." she begun, turning back to the doctor, "We were arguing..."  
  
"And he pushed you?"  
  
"I pushed him."  
  
"But somehow you found yourself being the one with the glass in you, in here with your young children, needing sutures?"  
  
She blinked again, "No."  
  
"Care to tell me exactly what happened then?"  
  
"No." Faith said, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm going to have to report the incident, I need you to tell me."  
  
She shook her head, more tears coming, "I don't want it reported...I fell while cleaning."  
  
"You can't do that mommy! You taught us never to lie! " Charlie shouted, running out from the curtain.  
  
Emily stood up, and just looked at her mom. Their eyes met, but nothing was said. Slowly, she turned and walked away, in search of Charlie.  
  
  
_  
tbc in part two (coming very soon.... spoiler: Bosco returns home after his bail is posted at just after three in the morning, only to find a distraught phone message on his answering machine from Emily.)_  



	2. Part Two

**An Officer Never Cries ~ Pt 2**  
by Demelza 2002  
(demelza@tw-gateway.net)  
  
Third Watch does not in any way belong to me. Third Watch belongs to NBC, Warner Brother's, John Wells and its other owners. Lyrics of 'Silence' belong to Sarah McLachlan.  
  
This fic took me a little longer to get out than I'd expected, there was just something about it I couldn't put my finger on that wasn't working, but special thanks to Bee for helping me get unstuck. :) Thanks also to everyone at 'FF.net' and '55 David: Boscorelli and Yokas' for their comments and motivation!  
  
Rated M for language, violence, and content, deals with issues of spousal abuse.  
  
~  
  
Sequel to 'Every Smile You Fake'. Bosco returns home after his bail is posted at just after three in the morning, only to find a distraught phone message on his answering machine from Emily. (part two of two)  
  
~

  
The rain is thundering down outside the cab as Bosco was headed towards Faith's apartment. The cabby had 'Silence' by Sarah McLachlan on. It didn't help any that the rain fell in a hellish frenzy, each drop echoing in Bosco's mind, the music setting the mood in his mind to that of an uncontrollable anger, even more than it was already._  
  
Uncle Bosco? Are you there?..._ Emily had said to him frantically in a message left on his machine when he arrived home. _It's, it's mommy, she...she fell. She and daddy were fighting, and I... I don't know what to do. We're at Mercy, I didn't know who else to call... _The call ended there, and he raced back out of his apartment.  
_  
Passion  
Chokes the flower  
Until she cries no more  
Possessing all the beauty  
Hungry still for more_  
  
Faith had been home only an hour or so, and was now in hospital. Bosco hadn't known when he arrived home how bad her injuries were, or what in fact had happened to her. He was just glad that Sully had came through for him, and posted his bail. He took Bosco to the hospital, without knowing why the younger officer was headed there, and then left.  
  
~  
_  
Bosco walked the near empty halls of the hospital as he found his way to the room where Faith had been wheeled up to. As he entered her room, she found her lying there with Charlie on the bed with her. In the chair next to the bed was Emily, sleeping like Charlie was. He stood there, just looking at Faith. As soon as he had heard the message Emily left on his machine, the first thing he did was come straight here.  
  
He dug his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket, the rustle it made startling Faith. Her tired eyes met his, and all he could do was take a step backward.  
  
"Please, don't Boz..." She said, her voice quiet.  
  
"He did this to you..." Bosco replied, his voice scratchy. "I'm gonna kill him..." His words were more of a promise than a threat, and after getting a pleading look from Faith not to do anything he turned and walked out.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith called after him, but he didn't stop, he just kept on walking._  
  
~  
  
Without words, he knew that it was Fred who had pushed her. To see her arm bandaged up, further more than it had been already from the cast she wore, and all because of *him*._  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
When the rage in me subsides_  
  
Anger surged through his veins as the asshole's name ran through his mind. Flashes to the look of disgust that was on his face when he appeared in the doorway of the jail._  
  
In this white wave  
I am sinking  
In this silence  
In this white wave...  
In this silence...  
  
I believe I can't help this longing...  
Comfort me I can't hold it all in...  
If you won't let me..._  
  
The cab came to a stop outside the building. "That's seven-twenty." The driver said, flicking a switch on the meter.  
  
Bosco handed a ten-dollar bill to the driver and climbed out. He waited until the cab was driving away before heading into the apartment building. The smells of fresh cut flowers and cinnamon greeted him as he entered the foyer. He walked directly to the elevator and rode it up to the fourth floor. As the doors slid open, he stepped out, taking in a breath before heading down to apartment 12B.  
  
Bosco knocked quietly at first, but when there was no reply, he knocked louder, almost pounding on the door. He heard a distant mumbling from the other side, and then the door opened.  
  
An angered look on his face, Fred just stood there in a scoffing manner at Bosco. "Get the fuck outta here!" He ordered bitterly, a strong odor of alcohol on his breath.  
  
Bosco didn't even think as he walked straight towards the man and shoved him backward. "You hit her!?" He demanded. "You think it's okay to hit a woman? Do you!?" He pushed Fred backward again, this time making him fall flat on his ass.  
  
"Go to hell!" Fred spat back, climbing to his feet in a drunken manner. He charged after Bosco, swinging his fist and landed a direct hit to the officer's jaw. Bosco ignored the pain, using this moment to grab Fred by the arm and drop him flat on his stomach.  
  
He held Fred's arm tightly behind his back, his eyes instantly locking on the broken coffee table a few feet away. His first thoughts were in concern of Faith, seeing all that blood. He turned his rage back toward Fred, shoving him hard into the ground. "You go near Faith again I'm gonna come break your fucking arm! Do you understand me!?"  
  
Fred tried to get out of Bosco's strong grip, but Bosco merely shoved him into the ground again. "Do you understand me!?" He demanded once more.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!" Was Fred's response.  
  
Bosco raised his fist, wanting like hell to pummel the shit out of him, make him beg for his life. But that would only hurt his relationship with Faith, and she needed him at this moment, needed him to be there for her. And he wasn't about to ruin that over this stupid-son-of-a-bitch, so he jumped backward, releasing Fred.  
  
As he tried to crawl to the wall nearest him and climb to his feet, Bosco grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet, then jerked him over to the wall, slamming the stupid bastard hard against it. "You go near her, or those kids...you'll never live to see the light of another fucking day as long as you live." He promised, his voice calm in his anger. He shoved Fred backward against the wall once again, before leaving out the same door he had come in through.  
  
~  
  
The elevator seemed to take forever before it came to a stop on the ground level. But as the doors opened, and Bosco stepped out, every part of him wanted to go back upstairs and thump Fred like he wanted to deep down inside. He pressed those urges aside and exited the foyer, hailing a cab and finding his way back to Mercy.  
  
The ride to the hospital seemed like a never-ending reminder of his youth. Going to the hospital so often at a young age after school, when he found out his mother had needed urgent medical attention from the almost daily beating she suffered. Beating-after-beating, taxi ride-after-taxi ride. He was just glad when that son-of-a-bitch father of his left. He didn't care that his dad blamed his mother, and he and his brother. He was gone, that was all that mattered to Bosco.  
  
The cab pulled up in front of the hospital, and Bosco handed the driver a ten-dollar bill, not waiting for his change, or for the driver to give him the price for the ride.  
  
He walked straight up the ramp to the front entrance and followed the warren of corridors and staircases up to Faith's room on the third floor. He'd taken the long way, to try figure out what he'd say to her, but even as he stepped back into that small hospital room of hers, the words he'd planned to use were stuck in his throat. Longing to be spoken, but unable to be ever uttered.  
  
Faith was awake, her good arm around Charlie as she looked at him, lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts for her kids. She wasn't startled at Bosco's presence this time. She was wide-awake, and slowly turned her head to look at him. Her first reaction was a gasp of shock, and Bosco realized it was because of the laceration on his jaw from when Fred had hit him. "You...you didn't...did you?" Her voice grave with fear.  
  
Bosco walked over, taking in the sleeping children and kept his voice low as he spoke. "Why'd you lie to me, Faith?" He asked her back.  
  
"I..I didn't..."  
  
He closed his eyes tight, the wish for her to quit lying to him going through his mind. He opened them again, shaking his head. "No more lies...I can't take it."  
  
"I didn't want you to do anything, it's my problem."  
  
"No, it's his." Bosco's voice a little louder, bitter as he said 'his'. He lowered his tone again. "You of all people should've known better, Faith...you should have done something sooner, then this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Faith ignored his comment, looking directly at him. "What did you do to him?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." He replied. "I just gave him a war..."  
  
She cut him off, "Damn you Bosco, why'd you butt-in for? My marriage has nothing to do with you!" She kept her voice low, but her anger still showed.  
  
"It does when your kid rings me, and tells me you and that fuck-up were fighting, and that you fell... damn it, Faith, you think I wouldn't have found out anyway?" He demanded, continuing on in pain, it hurting him so much inside that she hadn't told him the truth. "I'm not blind Faith, and I'm not stupid... I just, I can't believe you lied about him hurting you."  
  
Faith swallowed, looking back at him still. "I was meant to tell you? Look what you're knowing now has done, you went and acted out of rage..."  
  
"I didn't hurt him, Faith. You've gotta believe me."  
  
"How can I? I know you too well Boz."  
  
"Obviously you don't know me well enough...otherwise you would have told me the truth."  
  
"Bosco..."  
  
But he just shook his head in pain, "No, not when you lie..." he said, and just left, leaving Faith sitting there, looking out after him, inside her calling out for him to stop and come back. But he couldn't, every part of him was hurting too much for him to face her right now.  
  
  
  
_  
tbc in '**Kiwi's, Gumboots and Fish & Chips**'....[Six weeks without a word being said between them, Faith finally comes back to work and she and Bosco are greeted with an undercover Drug sting in Queenstown, New Zealand. (done in flashbacks, as story is set two months after the sting operation)]_


End file.
